


Delivering Flowers & Deflowering

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Flower meanings, Flowers, Getting Together, Pining Sharon, Pride Month Prompts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Pride Month Prompts Day 5: flowers





	Delivering Flowers & Deflowering

**Author's Note:**

> i love this couple to death but this was my first time attempting to write them 
> 
>  
> 
> warning: smut and a bad joke

Sharon isn’t really sure how it started.

Natasha is a mystery, and people only know what she wants them to know about her. She does things seemingly without reason, and Sharon no longer tries to decipher the woman’s actions. She just lets her be, trusting that Natasha will open up if necessary.

This is why Sharon never questions the flowers.

Every time Natasha visits Sharon, she delivers flowers. Sometimes it’s a bouquet, and sometimes it’s a single flower. Sometimes they’re fresh and full of pollen that Sharon can smell from another room, and sometimes they’re already wilting, in desperate need of water. Sometimes they’re flowers Sharon knows, like carnations and lilies, other times they’re more exotic. When Natasha hands the flowers to Sharon, she only acknowledges the action by saying the name of the flowers. Sharon will nod and thank her, readying the flowers in a vase as Natasha gets down to business. Even if that business is just a movie night.

The point is, they don’t talk about the flowers.

Natasha never offers up information, and Sharon doesn’t think to ask. It’s just how their relationship works. Natasha brings flowers and Sharon waters them and they don’t talk about their actions anymore. It’s habit. It’s natural. It’s nice.

Sharon’s sitting in her breakfast look, staring at the white and lavender heathers currently in her vase. A smile graces her face as she thinks about Natasha, but she quickly wipes it off and returns to her laptop screen.

Sharon has been in love with Natasha for years. Basically since they met. They quickly formed a close bond, but it’s never moved beyond friendship, and Natasha has never hinted at anything more.

Sharon is content. She values her relationship with Nat. So what if she craves intimacy with the woman so much that her stomach hurts. So what if the woman is constantly on her mind, distracting her at work. So what if sometimes, in the dark of night, her toes curl in pleasure as she fingers herself, thinking of pink lips and red hair.

Sharon is perfectly fine.

And so what if her heart flutter every time Natasha stops by, flowers in hand. That’s just how their relationship works. It doesn’t mean anything. No matter how much Sharon wishes it does.

She sighs and scrolls through Facebook, paying little mind to the content of the posts. She really only uses the site out of boredom anymore, and it never holds her attention for more than a few minutes.

Her finger slips and clicks a link. She groans as she waits for it to open so that she can go back. The page loads and an assortment of flowers takes over the screen. Sharon smiles when she sees purple hydrangeas, Natasha’s most recent delivery, currently sitting by the window sill. 

The website title reads: Flower Meanings. Sharon’s intrigued, and scrolls down to find hydrangeas.

‘Hydrangeas symbolize heartfelt emotions. It can be used to express gratitude for being understood.’

Huh. A couple weeks ago, Natasha and Sharon had had one of their classic ‘late night deep talks.’ Natasha had admitted that Sharon was the only person besides Clint who fully accepted her and even understood her. She was thankful for Sharon’s friendship and glad that she had a woman in her life to lean on. Of course Sharon’s mind would connect flower meaning to Natasha. She really is gone on the girl.

Sharon continues to scroll until she stumbles across a picture of an amaryllis. 

‘Amaryllis flowers represent splendid beauty and worth beyond beauty.’

When Natasha had expressed her gratitude for Sharon’s friendship, she had shared how important it was to her that she could relate to another woman.

“Clint is great and all, but he’s a man. He does his best to try to understand, and he’s really sweet, but there are some things he’ll just never get,” Natasha had confessed.

Sharon had nodded in agreement. Bonds between women are special. The solidarity between people who fight the same injustices and face the same fears is unlike any other relationship. Maybe Sharon just thinks that because she’s a lesbian, but Natasha felt the same way.

She had gone on to describe the friendship between women as a thing of beauty, which had turned into a tangent about beauty and society’s expectations of beauty. They’d discussed the importance of inner beauty and Natasha had told Sharon that her outer beauty paled in comparison to how lovely she was inside.

“And that’s not to say you aren’t attractive, because you’re definitely the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever met,” Natasha had said with a wink, causing Sharon to blush a deep red that almost matched the amaryllis flowers.

Sharon continues to scroll, searching for all the flowers she has received, which is a lot. They all have to do with love and beauty, which can’t be a coincidence. She’s probably just reaching, but Sharon decides to test her theory with the next bouquet she receives. Maybe she’ll even confront Nat about it.

***

Natasha comes over just a few days later, carrying a bouquet of red and white chrysanthemums.

“If you had gotten yellow instead of white these would have matched our hair colors,” Sharon says with a smile.

Natasha gives her an indecipherable look. Her eyes are slightly squinted, but the expression is so minute most people wouldn’t notice it. After a few seconds Natasha simply shrugs and plops down on the couch. When Sharon sits down too Natasha shifts so her legs lay across Sharon’s lap.

“So, what are we watching?”

***

When Natasha leaves several hours later, Sharon googles the meaning of carnations. She finds that different colors have different meetings. So that explains the look Natasha gave her. She knows Sharon is catching on.

Assuming there is something to catch onto.

Sharon obsesses over the flowers for the next few days, wondering if she’s reading into things or if Natasha actually likes her back. She’s finally put out of her misery when Natasha appears at her door a week later.

“Red roses. For you.”

“Romantic love,” Sharon blurts out before she can stop herself.

Natasha’s mouth curls up.

“I was wondering how long it would take you.”

“I thought I was just seeing what I wanted.”

“For three years?”

“More like three weeks,” Sharon says with a blush.

Natasha just smiles and moves in closer. She presses Sharon against the counter as she sets the bouquet down.

“And? Have you come to a conclusion, agent?”

“Are you asking for a mission report?” Sharon’s voice is barely above a whisper.

Natasha purrs and places her lips against Sharon’s ear.

“Is that something you’d be into?” she asks, nipping at her lobe.

Sharon shudders, and Natasha drags her arms slowly down Sharon’s back, cupping her ass. She lifts Sharon up and places her on the counter. The action is effortless. Natasha removes her hands from Sharon’s ass to drag them up the back of her shirt, fingers trailing against soft skin. She strips the shirt away and tosses it to the ground. They still haven’t kissed and Sharon is getting needy. Natasha’s breath ghosts over Sharon’s lips and she whimpers.

“You’ve waited three years. What’s three more minutes?” Natasha asks.

“Too much,” Sharon murmurs, fisting Natasha’s shirt between her fingers and dragging her the last few inches closer. Their lips finally meet and Sharon sighs into the kiss.

Natasha’s tongue immediately presses against the seam of Sharon’s lips, and she opens willingly. Natasha lifts her up and Sharon wraps her legs around Natasha’s waist as she’s carried to the bedroom and placed on her bed.

Natasha pulls away to kick off her shoes and take off her jacket, and then Sharon is pulling the other woman on top of her.

They continue to kiss and run their hands up and down each other, feeling the vast planes of smooth skin. Sharon begins rolling her hips and they both moan.

Natasha shucks off her jeans and then flips them so that Sharon can do the same. Their lips don’t separate the entire time.

Natasha reaches behind Sharon and unclasps her bra, letting it fall away. She then flips them and pushes up on her arms, staring down at Sharon.

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispers, and begins trailing soft kisses down the other woman’s jawline and neck, all the way down to her breasts.

Sharon moans as Natasha sucks the supple skin, using her left arm to play with Sharon’s nipple. When Sharon is plenty worked up, Natasha makes her way back up to Sharon’s mouth.

Sharon reaches underneath Natasha’s black shirt, pawing at her breast through her bra.

“I’m gonna take care of you first,” Natasha says, and begins to kiss back down Sharon’s body.

When she’s moved to the end of the bed, Natasha works her way back up again, licking at Sharon’s inner thighs then moving back out to kiss her stretch marks.

“You’re so beautiful baby,” she moans.

When Natasha glances up at Sharon she sees the other woman’s pupils are blown wide. Natasha smirks and watches the other woman as she bites down on the pink lace panties, dragging them off with her teeth.

“That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Sharon says.

Natasha kicks a stripe up the woman’s pussy, and Sharon moans, clutching Natasha’s hair as the woman move.

When she finishes, Sharon is breathing heavily, and Natasha crawls up the bed to lay beside her.

“Wow,” Sharon breathes out. “That was amazing.”

Natasha smiles and begins playing with the other woman’s blonde curls.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had and you’re still wearing your shirt.”

Natasha presses a kiss to the corner of Sharon’s mouth.

“I’m lucky to have deflowered you.”

Sharon groans and covers her eyes with her palms.

“I take it back. You’re horrible. That joke barely even works because I think it only applies to virginity.”

Natasha just flops back onto a pillow with a self-satisfied smirk.

“I’ve waited three years to say that.”

Sharon shorts and rolls over on top of Natasha.

“Well, three years is a long time to wait for something. How about I make it up to you?”

Natasha’s smile can be felt through the kiss, and she releases control, letting Sharon take over. She trusts the other woman, and Sharon knows how difficult it is for her, checking in often. Natasha appreciates the other woman so much, is so thankful that Sharon is a part of her life and that they’re taking another step in their relationship.

The next time Natasha shows up at Sharon’s apartment, she’s carrying freesia’s and white lilies.

“Trust,” Natasha says, handing over the pink flowers. “And virginity.”

Sharon takes the white flowers with a groan, setting them on her counter before grabbing for the beautiful redhead in front of her.

“Baby, you’re all I need,” Sharon says and kisses her fiercely.

From then on, Natasha only ever brings red roses to visit Sharon.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life


End file.
